Unbeknownst to him
by GixieChic
Summary: One Shot. Near is alone after the death of Kira, but someone he would never expect came to see him. Hopefully better than the summary. Yaoi.


In my opinion Mello's death was highly questionable. As a major Mello fan I would like to believe that he really isn't dead. So this is a fanfic about what would've happened if he came back. Fits with the ending of Death Note the anime. (kinda)

Rated T for: language, mild yaoi, and some violence

If I was the owner Mello would be alive already so please don't sue.

In a little office in Japan sat a small boy. Dressed in white pajamas that matched his white skin and white hair, he sat, playing with his toys. Only a few would know that Near was really planning his next move.

Light Yagami was dead; his body was found not far from the warehouse. Teru Mikami was also dead, by pen. Misa Amane was soon found beneath a tower, it is assumed that she jumped. The world was not to know of the death of Kira, Kira was just suppose to melt away. But people would soon realize the lack of killings. The law enforcements needed to be restored, as soon as criminals realized that Kira was gone, they would come out in full force. Of course, they would be sloppy and over-excited.

Some might thank Kira, for ridding the world of the worst and the smartest criminals, but Near would not. Soon, the world would readjust, like it always does, and Near would be bored.

"So are you just going to sit here and play, or actually put in some effort." Said a voice from behind him.

Near turned. If it had not been for the fact that he never showed emotion, particularly around _this_ person, he may have looked surprised.

At the arrival of this voice, something that had never happened before did. Near was _wrong. _Near was never wrong, had never been so in his life, until now.

"Mello" Near said. "Weren't you dead?"

"Near, you of all people should know I don't die." Again Near was surprised. Mello was almost… mellow. He was usually more the melodramatic type.

"Logically speaking you should be. Miss Takada had a piece of the notebook, did she not? You should have had a heart attack and have been burnt to a crisp. They found two bodies."

"There was some drunk sleeping there. You think I'm the only person to hide in an abandoned building?" Still not enough of a reaction out of Mello. Something was wrong.

"No, seeing how I too used an old building recently.

"You still have not answered both of my questions. When Miss Takada called the fake L, she seemed to have thought she killed you, probably assuming the fact that you had left her alone for so long after stopping."

"I had to stop and… rethink."

"Explain" Near said.

"Damn…the plan had backfired-Matt was gone. I heard it through the radio. It…wasn't fair of me to drag him into my plans to stop Kira and beat you. I was about to unlock the back of the truck and let the friggin Kira-lover go when I saw the fire. So I ran. On top of that I had to leave my bike. The police would have kept looking for me if I hadn't." Mello's face looked defeated; it was not a look that made Near comfortable.

"And what about the notebook?"

"Wouldn't you rather figure it out yourself?" This did sound like the old Mello. Always challenging Near.

"I value Mello's opinion." This stopped Mello for a minute. Then he scowled in disgust.

"Who knows, dammit?! Maybe she spelled my name wrong or something. Only she could know, and she's dead." Near nodded. It did make sense.

"So what does Mello plan to do now?" Mello stood there expressionless. Near was becoming scared. Whoever stood in the doorway could not be Mello. Such a change… Mello just standing there staring off into space, looking so blank, so empty. Near looked at his toys.

"Mello, what are you going to do now that Matt is dead? I said so before, but I wouldn't mind if-" A fist slammed into Near's face. The force of it was so strong that Near sailed across the room, and hit the wall.

Expressions swam across Mello's face, most of them looked painful.

"YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE MATT IS GONE I'M GOING TO SIGN UP FOR YOUR TEAM! I STILL HATE YOU! IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT, IF ONLY YOU WOULD LOSE DAMMIT! IF ONLY YOU COULD LOSE THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE NEEDED MATT'S HELP _**YOU**__**FUCKING ASSHOLE**_!

Mello charged across the room, picked Near up by his shirt, and held him against the wall. Drawing one hand back, he punched Near. Near felt pain in his jaw explode, and his head had bounced off the wall. When he looked at Mello again, he was pulling back for another punch. Near, never one for pain and was never very good at defending himself against Mello, did the only thing he could think of-that is, he didn't think.

Near kissed Mello

It caused the desired effect, for the most part. Mello paused mid-punch and dropped Near. For awhile Mello just stared at Near, while Near looked at the floor.

"What the fuck was that?" (that was Mello if you couldn't tell)

"I believe Mello knows that it is called a kiss," replied Near, who still hadn't looked up.

"I know it's called a kiss, now what the hell did you give me one for?!"

"You were about to punch me..." Near trailed off.

"You're not making any sense!" Mello was going from confused to frustrated.

Was he not making sense? Near thought he was. He was used to people not always following how he planned things out, but Mello could usually keep up.

"I wanted to stop you from punching me and-" this time Mello cut him off.

"So you kissed me. And that's the only reason?"

Now how could Near answer that? Was it the only reason? What was it about Mello that seemed to throw off his logic?

"Never mind…dammit" Mello turned and began to leave.

"Wait," Mello paused but seemed to refuse to turn around. "I'm not just offering to work with you- you're a valuable asset to solving cases. I wouldn't have been able to solve the Kira case if not for you abducting Miss Takada."

"No." It was said coldly.

"Why not!"

"Because," Mello whipped around. "You are my rival and an emotionless freak. I hate even being in the same building as you. Working with you would be hell."

Near, face still expressionless to Mello, was struggling with a strange inner-turmoil as his emotions twisted inside of him. He closed his eyes to focus. Unbeknownst to him tears had begun falling down his face. When he opened his eyes again Mello was sitting there next to him.

"I guess that's all the emotion I need" Mello said as he swiped the tears away from Near's eyes.

And Mello kissed Near back.

"You'll stay?" Near asked.

"Why not. Now let's get to work."

Mello pulled Near into his lap and grabbed the chocolate bar hidden in his shirt. As he began to read some files that were in reach, Near began to play with his favorite Transformer. A small smile played across his lips when he realized something.

Maybe he wouldn't be bored after all.

I hoped you liked it!

Sorry Matt fans, I really wanted to bring our sweet Matty back too, but it would be a bit difficult to explain.

"You fucking asshole" is probably my favorite thing to scream when I'm angry. I'm so glad I got to put it in Bold, Italics, and Capitals

Extra special thanks to KrazyKunoichi13 and her mystical-ness. If not for her help this fic would be a lot worse and prolly not done.

If you made it this far I'm really grateful, but feel free to review!


End file.
